vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Freddy Fazbear
|-|Original= |-|Withered= |-|Blacklight= Summary Freddy Fazbear is an animatronic and one of the many antagonists in the franchise, as well as being the featured animatronic in both the first and second games. Freddy is a brown animatronic bear with a lighter shade of brown on both his stomach and puffy muzzle. He stalks the player in the first game during Night 3 and on by moving while the player is not watching the monitor of the cameras. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-B Name: Freddy Fazbear Origin: Five Nights At Freddy's Gender: None, referred to as male Age: At least 20 (Likely built in the early eighties) Classification: Possessed animatronic Powers and Abilities: |-|Physical Body=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Immortality (Type 2), Inorganic Physiology (Type 1), Stealth Mastery, Berserk Mode (Goes into an aggressive state around adults, even to the point of overcoming their innate passivity during the day), possibly Information Analysis (As the original animatronics were retrofitted with some of the technology of the "Toy" animatronics, they could potentially have the facial recognition software connected to a criminal database) |-|Crying Child=Non-Corporeal (Is a spirit), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Immortality (Type 7 and 8; Is a ghost, and will only rest if the "Happiest Day" is achieved), limited Possession (Of inanimate objects; Comparable to the crying child in Golden Freddy and the Puppet), possibly Illusion Creation (Similar to the other crying children who seemed to be responsible for the changing walls and strange messages in FNaF 1) |-|Ultimate Custom Night=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 2, and 7), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Inorganic Physiology (Type 1), Stealth Mastery, Statistics Amplification (Heat causes him to move faster), possibly Enhanced Senses (Likely comparable to the other animatronics) Attack Potency: Wall level (Capable of shoving a full-grown man into an animatronic suit with such force that it crushes his skull to the point that only his eyes and teeth survive. Can bite hard enough to crush a human skull) | Wall level (Can easily kill the protagonist, comparable to other UCN animatronics, who can damage skulls and rip humans apart) Speed: Superhuman (Can move between camera locations within Freddy Fazbear's Pizza within a few seconds) | Superhuman (Can move between camera locations within a few seconds) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Can crush a grown man with sheer force. Should be comparable to Fredbear, who was able to crush a child's skull/upper torso with little effort) | Class 1 to Class 5 (Comparable to other animatronics who can tear the Player apart. This would include ripping the limbs, and likely the head, off the body) Striking Strength: Wall Class | Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Should be able to scale to Springtrap, who was able to survive the burning of Fazbear's Fright) | Wall level Stamina: Extremely high, due to being a robot | Unknown, likely high via being a robot Range: Standard melee range | Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None | None Intelligence: At least average, due to being possessed by the ghost of a child, Tends to hide in the darker corners of cameras, were only the pin-pricked irises of his eyes are visible | Unknown, likely Average (Should compare to the other animatronics) Weaknesses: Freddy can be tampered with and possibly reprogrammed, can only operate from midnight to 6 AM, and can be fooled by someone wearing a spare Freddy Fazbear head. He will normally refuse to harm children. Pulling on his bowtie will open his chest, leaving his wires and endoskeleton exposed and vulnerable. He is also vulnerable to heat-based attacks. | None notable Keys: Canon | Ultimate Custom Night Others Notable Victories: Baldi (Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning) Baldi's Profile Funtime Freddy (Five Nights At Freddy's) Funtime Freddy’s Profile (Canon Freddy was used) Moa (The Real World) Moa’s Profile (UCN Fedddy was used, Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Assefa Berber (Death and Destiny) Assefa Berber's Profile (Canon Freddy was used. Speed was equalized) Robert E. O. Speedwagon (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Speedwagon's Profile (Speed was equalized) Thanos Simonattoi (The Real World) Thanos’s Profile (Speed was equalized) The Hulk (The Incredible Hulk) The Hulk's Profile (Speed was equalized) Batman (Batman (1966)) Batman's Profile (Speed was equalized) Max (Camp Camp) (Camp Camp) Max's Profile (Both were 9-B and Speed is Equal) Larry Daley (Night at the Museum) Larry's Profile (9-B versions used, speed equalized) Mongolian Death Worm (Mythology) The Worm's Profile (This is Canon Freddy vs the Mongolian Death Worm) Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) Kermit's Profile (9-B versions used, speed equalized) Glass Joe (Punch-Out!!) Glass Joe’s Profile (Speed was equal, Canon Freddy was used, Both were bloodlusted, Took place only a boxing ring) Matt (The Walking Dead) Matt's profile (9-B versions used for both, the Fight takes place in the woods at night, Matt had a sledgehammer and a flashbacks ng) Spectre (DOOM) Spectre's Profile (9-B versions used, speed equalized) Atom (Real Steel) Atom's Profile (Charlie had prior knowledge about the Crying Child, this was Canon Freddy) Grinch (Dr. Seuss) Grinch's Profile (UCN Freddy was used) Inconclusive Matches: Bonnie (Five Nights At Freddy's) Bonnie's Profile Ella (Total Drama) Ella's Profile (Battle takes place at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza at 12 AM; Starting Distance is 20 meters) Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Bears Category:Robots Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:Ghosts Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Mind Users Category:Villains Category:Fear Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Mascots Category:Video Game Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Possession Users Category:Illusionists Category:Immortals